


221k

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: 221B Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock is more than a bit good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When John's blog reaches a milestone, he doesn't receive the response he's expecting from Sherlock.





	221k

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiladyPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/gifts).



> This morning I reached 221k hits on AO3, which inspired me to write a modified version of a 221b ficlet, with the last word beginning with k. I asked folks on tumblr for prompts, and this is the second one I've received, courtesy of ithinkthereforeiamaswell, aka MiladyPheonix here on AO3.

“After all these years, I should know not to expect anything better from Sherlock,” John says, staring morosely at his drink.

 

Greg raises his own pint in sympathy. “What’s he done now?”

 

“Absolutely nothing.”

 

“And this is a problem?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I expected him to throw me a party, or anything, but a little acknowledgement would have been nice.”

 

“Wait — did I miss something? I know it’s not your birthday. Is today some sort of special occasion I don’t know about?”

 

“Well, the hit counter on my blog reached 221000 this morning. And I know it’s just a number, but it felt significant to me, somehow.”

 

“Wow! That’s terrific, mate! Congratulations!”

 

“Thanks, Greg. See, that’s all I wanted. But Sherlock couldn’t even be arsed to respond.”

 

“Well, you know how he is.”

 

“I do. But that blog is all about him — it’s where we get most of our cases, these days — and it _means_ something to me. I thought it meant something to him, too. Guess I was wrong.”

 

“Let me take you home,” Greg says. “Come on.”

 

John allows Greg to walk him back to Baker Street. As they step through the door to 221B, there is a deafening chorus of _“SURPRISE!”_  

 

Sherlock steps forward from the assembled party to welcome John with a congratulatory kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like John, I crave a bit of acknowledgement. Kind comments and kudos make me smile. Kisses are optional. 😉


End file.
